All The Love in the World
by Lavonia
Summary: It has been nearly seven years since Nanba Minami graduated from High School, and he became a famous and sucessful model. A certain American steps back into his life, and manages to turn his world upside down again! Rated T for a certain bad mouthed blond
1. Chapter 1

Hana Kimi fan fiction? Hmm, sounds good to me. It isn't as popular as Naruto and Bleach, but it's so cute I can't resist.

All the Love in the World

Water dripped down the only window of the studio as rain steadily continued from earlier in the morning. Two men sat inside the room. One was reading a book while the other was shoveling an enormous bowl of ice cream down his throat.

Minuets passed, and a few more people came into the room and immediately started to do their jobs. A few people were laying out lights, another group was setting up a backdrop, and the last was organizing a hair and makeup area. After nearly an hour, they finished up. The room had been transformed into a studio in just a short amount of time. The man who had finished his ice cream went over to examine his camera and looked over at the man reading the book.

"Hey, Nanba." He said. The brunette looked up from his book. "Go get to hair and makeup."

"Um, Akiha?" One of the makeup artists cautiously approached him. He recognized her as the one he had picked up just the other day straight out of beauty school. "The hairdresser just called. She got stuck in traffic and will be a little late."

The photographer sighed and rubber his forehead.

"Alright. We'll put everything on hold for ten minuets. Tell everyone to take a break."

"Yes sir." And with that she rushed away to spread the news.

The man who had been reading the book walked up behind the photographer. "How unprofessional."

"The new gal?"

"No, the hair dresser." Nanba corrected. "She should have come early."

"You shouldn't bad talk her. She's doing your hair, and she's modeling with you."

His manager, a short, nervous man walked into the conversation. "There was nothing about another model in the papers."

"Nakamura, the designer sent me clothing for both a man and a woman. They want the clothing modeled together. This woman is well known in America for her modeling, plus she's switched over to hair and makeup. She's the perfect candidate."

The small man twitched. "Nanba?" He looked over to his employer. "Is this alright with you?"

"Of course, of course." The 25 year old man casually stated with a wave of his hand. "But what is her name?"

Akiha turned around and started fiddling with his camera. "It's a surprise. You'll recognize her when she comes. She's very famous in the US, and if what senpai tells me is right, then you've met her before." He turned around to wink at him.

"What would my uncle know about who I've met before?" He raised an eyebrow. "And are you still bothering him?"

The taller man continued playing around with his camera and started whistling. Minami snorted and sat down to read his book again. Akiha's cell phone started ringing, and he picked it up. "Yeah?" Another voice answered on the other side, and Akiha listened. "Okay, yes, we'll have everything ready." He turned to the crowd of anxious assistants. "EBI IS COMING!" He yelled.

The workers cheered. Akiha's ex wife was known to be able to save the day for hair and make up. As if on cue, said woman burst through the door with a smile on her face. She was quickly barraged with questions about her trip to Europe to work on hair there which she answered quickly.

When she finally finished, she went over to the tall blond who waited patiently for her. "Was I missed that much?"

"Yep." He smiled. "You came back just in time. Our female model was going to have to do hair too."

"Who is it?"

"It's-"

The door slammed open, and everyone jumped in their spot. A tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes was leaning against the doorway and panting. "Sorry I'm late." She wheezed. A squat woman waddled up behind her, breathing just as hard. She walked over to Akiha. "Long time no see." She motioned to the woman behind her. "This is my manager, Linda."

"Please to meet you." Linda said in Japanese, with a horrible accent.

"You got here just in time. Ebi just returned, so you can focus on modeling." He turned to his team. "Let's get started!"

And suddenly the room was a blur.

Minami stood up and went over to the temporary hair studio. Ebi greeted him casually and quickly started doing her work. He saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it.

When he was finished, a set of clothing was thrown his way and he quickly went to change. When he finished, he looked at himself in the mirror of the dressing room. Apparently the designer was going for a 'punk' look with chains, boots, and black. He walked out of the room and saw the last person he thought he would see.

"Julia?"

The blonde turned around. "Ah, shit." She hissed. "This has got to be some kind of sick joke!"

----------

"Where are they?!" Akiha asked Ebi impatiently. They went to go get changed a long time ago.

"I'll go find them." His ex wife proposed and started searching. She reached the changing rooms, and a laughable sight met her eyes.

Nanba was clawing at a door and pleading at it. "Julia, please come out. I won't be too naughty."

"Not in a million years you ass hole!" A voice shouted back.

"But you're so beautiful!"

"Save the pick up lines for a stupider girl." Julia called over the door. "I refuse to-"

"Hey, Akiha is getting impatient." Ebi cut in, deciding it was time.

Minami sprang up from his position on the floor. "She won't come out." He said childishly.

"Because you're there!"

"You know you love me!"

"I know you're clinically insane!"

"All the more reason I need love!"

"Not in a million years you dirty old man."

Minami's face fell. He crawled over to a corner and hunched over. Little mushrooms started growing all around him. "Old, I'm not old. 25 is not old. She's 24. She's not old either. But I'm not old. I'm not old." He continued to mutter to himself for a few minuets.

"STOP!" Ebi yelled. "Minami, get your ass over to the photographer and take your single shots. Julia and I will be out in a little while." Sulking, the young man complied and left the area still asking the air if he was old.

The door slowly cracked open, and a blue eye gazed out. "Is the idiot gone?"

"All is clear."

The blonde girl stepped out and smoothed down her green and black plaid skirt. "I thought I got rid of that idiot after I left Saint Blossom's." She grumbled.

"It's a small world in the fashion industry." The older woman laughed. "We've worked together several times, haven't we?"

"Yeah."

"Now, will you be a good girl and model with Nanba?"

"Not if the world was going to end."

"Why?"

"Because he's an idiot!"

"We know that already. Any other reasons?"

"He's a playboy."

"Not one of his good traits." She sighed. "But should that stop you from modeling with him?"

The American scowled like a little kid. "No."

"Good, now it should almost be time for your pictures with Minami. Scoot!" Julia left dragging her feet behind her. "These kids are going to give me gray hair." The makeup artist muttered.

Julia walked out into the photo shoot area and saw a sea of people crowding in behind the camera. She worked her way through the crowd, and managed to get into the front. Then she saw why the crowd had wanted to watch so much. Nanba was an amazing model. He seemed so passionate about his work that Julia almost looked forward to working him. Unfortunetly for him, it didn't make her think he was any more intelligent.

"Alright, that's 75 frames." Akiha called. He looked at Julia and waved her over. "You two have 85 frames for the pairs, and then you're going to have 75 frames for your own shoot."

Julia nodded her head and watched Nanba as he gulped down a glass of water. An assistant said something, then pointed in her direction. Minami turned around, and beamed broadly. Just gave him the finger in return.

"Alright, let's go!" Akiha shouted, pretending he didn't see Julia's manners. "Julia, sit on the floor. Minami, sit behind her and wrap your arms around her. That's your starting shot. From then on, you two have to choose the poses yourself, but imagine you're boyfriend and girlfriend and a night club just relaxing."

Minami's smile grew wider. Julia felt disgusted, but knew it was he job. She put her personal feelings aside, and quietly did as she was told.

Over the course of 20 minuets, they nearly finished all of their frames. Julia wasn't comfortable with a few of the poses, but went with the flow. "5 framse left." Akiha announced and the pair changed positions. They were kneeling and facing eachother so that their knees met.

The moment Akiha started snapping the last frames, Minami leaned in a kissed her. Her mind didn't even register what was happening until after Akiha announced they were out of frames. Nanba pulled away and gave her a wide smile.

Then Julia had it all registered perfectly.

"You son of a bitch!" She roared and jumped to her feet. "I'm going to kill you!" She started running after the male model, who was laughing while skipping away. That only made her more angry.

"Oh Julia, darling, you know you enjoyed it." The man giggled as he started climbing an iron ladder on the side of the building. Julia quickly followed.

"You are stupid in the head." She spat.

When they reached about 10 feet, Minami dropped down and landed gracefully. "I can see your panties." He commented.

"That gives me even more reason to put you into pieces!" She snarled, and tried to follow him.

"Julia, NO!" He yelled.

Then there was a sickening crack.

AN: Wow, that was a hella long chapter. I know I just said hella, but I'm from the Bay Area so I can say hella as much as I want to, so there.

On a different note, there will be several more chapters; probably 2 or 3. Just check for updates every once in a while. I'm in no rush to write this.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hm, so on with my babbling. I know what the (few) readers are thinking. Why Julia and Minami? The answer is simple; I loved how they acted together in the manga. It's also really fun to write it out on paper. I know they act a little differently in the Taiwanese drama that came out, which I adore, but I really love their reactions to each other in the manga, so bear with me here!

All the Love in the World

Chapter Two

The first thing that Julia could register when she awoke was pain in her right temple. She scowled and squeezed her eyes shut as it lanced through her head, then disappeared. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she was no longer in the modeling studio, but in a hospital bed.

And there was a sleeping Minami on the chair next to it.

"AHHHH!" She screamed and threw a pillow.

Nanba woke up screaming, and then fell out of his chair.

"Graceful." Julia snorted.

"Oh Julia, you're awake." He kneeled at the side of her bed and took her hands in his own. Then, he looked her deep in the eyes and sighed. "Marry me. It's my fault you're like this, so I will take responsibility, and ask for your hand in marriage!"

"Yes Minami, yes!" She cried, and flung her arms around him.

Minami froze in shock. "R-really?" He stuttered.

"No, of course not." She sniffed, and shifted her arms so that they were around his neck. "You see, I don't want commitment, just pleasure." Her blue eyes drilled through his own as she slowly started to shift her body so that it was pressed up against his.

Nanba didn't know what to do. "J-Julia, you just woke up. We should at least wait until after you're out of the hospital to do that sort of thing." He gasped, and wondered if she hit her head a little too hard. "Your body might not be ready for a …physical…relationship yet."

"Oh, not I'm quite ready, and we're in just the right place to."

"Alright, if you insist-"

He was cut off when a pair of hands latched around his throat and started shaking him. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screeched. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, THEN DISEMBOWEL YOU AND USE YOUR INTESTINES FOR PARTY STREAMERS!"

A nurse rushed into the room, and quickly called for back up as she tried to separate the two. The lady silently thought that it was strange that the man she was saving looked happy that he was being choked to death. Three nurses later, they managed to get Nanba put of the vicious American woman's grasps and laid him on the empty bed next to her own and he recovered.

Julia was scolded and she pouted while sitting on the edge of her bed claiming she did nothing wrong. "He earned it." She muttered with her arms crossed.

"Miss Lee, please try not to overexert yourself. You were in a coma for almost a week and your body isn't ready to go back to normal." She silently wondered if choking men was a normal thing for the pouting girl in front of her. "If you need assistance there is a button on the side of the bed. Also, you have a visitor who arrived just yesterday. Should I admit her?"

"Please."

The nurse left, but ordered one nurse to stay and make sure that Julia didn't make another attempt at Minami's life. She returned a few minuets later leading a pregnant woman with a distressed look on her face following closely behind.

"Julia!" She cried and rushed over to her friend's bed.

"Mizuki, what are you doing in Japan? You shouldn't be traveling when you're so close to your term!"

"But I heard that you were hurt, and I just had to!"

"Does Sano know?"

"Ah…."

Julia scowled and wondered where her best friend's husband ran off to when she was so close to term. She sat back against the pillows and regarded her oldest friend with a stern gaze. "I'm fine, but you need to get back to America before you have the baby which could be any day now."

"But-"

"Sano is probably worrying himself sick, and you haven't even called him yet, have you?"

"Must have slipped my-"

"Mizuki," Julia sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm happy that you're worried for me, but it's not worth putting your poor husband into a frenzy. He's probably driving himself mad looking for you right now."

Mizuki looked like she was on the verge of tears, but nodded her head and slowly gave her old friend a hug before making her way towards the door.

"I'll see you when I get back to America, okay? I want to see that baby when I get back too!" Julia called cheerfully. Her friend's expression brightened as she nodded wildly and somehow managed to skip the rest of the way out. "Poor Sano." She muttered to herself as she eased back into the pillows against her back.

Then there was a chuckle from the other bed. She shifted under the covers, and the nurse who was keeping watch over the two of them quickly got ready for anything and everything.

"What's so funny?"

"You." He sniggered. "You're so overprotective of her; it's hilarious."

"It's not my fault that she can be rather empty minded at times." She sniffed back. "I just make sure she doesn't do anything outrageous."

"Like fly from California to Japan almost when she's ready to have her baby?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Well, if I didn't say anything she'd probably end up having her baby here instead of in America."

"Aww, how cute."

"You're an idiot."

AN: REVIEW

And this story won't be updated until late May or early June because this writer has a new idea that she likes better than this. So, until then my fellow Hana-Kimi fans! Expect frequent updates during the summer.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well happy fool's….month. Geez, I really did freak a lot of people out when I said no updates until the summer, didn't I? Haha, anyways, sorry for the scare. Here's my apology chapter, so enjoy.

Oh yes, I have a congratulations to Kyonkichi89. She managed to catch the Ouran HS Host Club reference I made in chapter two. Bravo I say, bravo!

Chapter Three

Julia was sitting in business class on the airplane slowly flipping through a fashion magazine. She was returning to America after all of her excitement in Japan. She was more than happy to get rid of the annoying pest that went by the name Minami Nanba. She leaned her chair back a little more and relaxed slightly. Her manager was sitting in the next aisle doing something on her PDA while the business woman next to her was typing on a laptop. It was going to be a very dull flight.

As she turned the pages of the magazine, her eye caught a certain advertisement. She carefully examined it and suddenly recognized her own face. She could barely recognize herself in the unfamiliar punk clothing. She was somewhat shocked that Ebi could have applied that much makeup to her face to make herself so unrecognizable.

She turned to the next page and saw a two page spread on Nanba. She sneered and took out of pen to draw on his face. After giving him an artistically curly mustache and devil horns, she still didn't feel satisfied. She took out a different pen and gave him speech bubbles saying things like "I m an stoopeed, ideot" and "I wetted meself" which kept her busy for an hour. She glanced out the window and noticed that it had become darker.

The model glanced and at her cell phone and sighed. "Only seven more hours." She mumbled to herself and turned to the next page. It was a picture from the same photo shoot, but it was the last picture that she had expected to see in a popular magazine that was published all over Japan, and parts of the world.

The photo was of her and Minami. He was lying on top and kissing her with his eyes closed while a stunned and petrified Julia was captured under her. Akira had managed to capture her moment of complete and utter shock just right, Julia just had to give him that.

A teenager who was sitting in front of her got up and started walking towards the bathrooms. She glanced at the magazine then at Julia. Then again. And again. Julia almost swore aloud when the girl started jumping up and down silently screaming. "You're Julia Lee!" She gasped.

"No I'm not." Said Julia while putting on a pair of sunglasses and staring at the magazine.

"Yes you are! Oh my god, everyone at my school is _such_ a big fan of yours! You are, like, a _goddess_!" She grabbed something off of her seat and shoved it in Julia's face. "Could you please sign my magazine?"

Julia sighed and grabbed the object from the girl. She quickly put her autographing signature on her picture without Minami and handed it back to the girl who squealed and ran to the economy class section.

That's when she heard more squeals and screams.

"Shit." Julia muttered.

"You're telling me." The business woman next to her grumbled.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Although I can't say I can understand your situation."

Then the girl returned with nearly 20 more girls. "I'm, like, on a school trip with my friends and they are, like, _dying_ to meet you."

"We are, like, totally your number one fans!" A girl giggled from behind the ringleader. "You are such an idol."

"Um, thank you. Just give me the magazines so I can sign them." Julia sighed, getting annoyed with the idiot teenagers and their valley girl talk. Over a dozen magazines were shoved into her lap and she signed one after the other without much care.

Slowly, the girls started going away. The model moaned in relief then the last girl disappeared. "Um, excuse me." She heard someone whisper. "You missed mine."

"Ah yes, I'm sorry." She said quickly and signed her picture.

"I really like the picture of you and Minami Nanba." She shy girl muttered while staring at her feet. "You're both such beautiful people." She looked up at Julia, who couldn't help but notice that her eyes were hidden by a thick fringe of bangs.

The ringleader blonde returned and sneered at the smaller girl remaining. "Go away Marie, the great Julia Lee wouldn't want to, like, talk to you as if you were, like, normal or something."

"I'm sorry." Marie squeaked and slowly started leaving.

"Hey! Come back here! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Julia said, and then turned to the ringleader. "Would you mind letting her have your seat for the rest of the flight? I'm sure you'd enjoy sitting with your friends for the rest of the flight."

The blonde looked stunned that her idol had said so much to her, and she stumbled into economy class with the rest of the class. Marie took the seat and looked around the aisle at the model.

"Why don't you stand up to annoying idiots like them?" Julia demanded. "Gosh, I really can't stand life sized Barbie dolls like them."

"Because they say I look funny; especially my eyes." The girl murmured.

"Let me be the judge of that. Show me your eyes." The girl shook her head. "Don't listen to the pinheads. Who do you believe more, girls who have terrorized you for who knows how much time or your idol?"

Marie didn't say anything, but slowly started to pull her bands away. Julia almost gasped when she saw the strange eyes. They were dark green, but almost unnaturally bright as if a light was shining behind them. There were little specks of brown around the pupil, but it didn't make the color look any less dull, it made it even more prominent.

"Oh my goodness." Julia said when she could finally talk. "Marie, they're absolutely _gorgeous_." The girl turned bright red and let the bangs fall back into her eyes. "No. Here." Julia took two bobby pins out of her own hair and used them to sweep the bangs out of the girl's face. She noticed that the girl was much prettier than the other girls who wore too much makeup and dyed their hair unnaturally blonde colors.

"Thank you." The girl whispered and turned back to her classmate's seat in front of Julia.

The rest of the flight after that was uneventful, but Julia felt good about what she did.

…

The plane landed in San Francisco and Julia got off with the rest of the passengers. She said a quick goodbye to Marie and silently prayed that she would be able to meet the unique girl again sometime the in the near future.

Putting that aside, she quickly went to baggage claim. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw who was standing with her luggage. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE NANBA?"

"Is that how you Americans greet your loved ones?" He replied calmly with a silly grin spread across his face. "Come give your lover a kiss."

"Shut the hell up you ass hole." Julia said and punched his puckered lips. "Get on a plane and go back to Japan. I'll even pay for your ticket."

"Oh no, I'm afraid I can't. You see, I have a ticket already, but it's for two weeks from now, and I don't intend to leave until then." He grinned. "It'll be just you, me, and this lovely country."

"Shit."

AN: Do you guys forgive me? Puppy dog stare

REVIEW!


End file.
